Fear Factor
by topy123
Summary: 6 people, 4 stunts, 250 pounds of Fairy gold. The ultimate fear factor!
1. Fear Factor

I suck making stories. So I just thought of the impossible

Fear Factor!

Welcome guys I'm Chix Verbil your host of Haven's version of Fear Factor. Now today you must overcome all challenges that have been tested by Fairy professionals and must not be done home.

The rules are simple. If you fail to do a stunt you're eliminated. If you have the worst time in a certain stunt you are also eliminated. But If you succeed and finish every task, you get one step closer to winning 250 kilograms of Fairy Gold.

The contestants are, Mulch Diggums, fugitive kleptomatic dwarf. Artemis Fowl Junior, a 14 year old genius, Domovoi Butler, One of the Butlers. Holly Short, commander of the LEP recon squad. Foaly, a super genius centaur. And finally, Trouble Kelp, Commander of the Lower elements police.

"Good Morning folks! Glad to see you here. You ready for your first stunt?" "Yes" replied each contestant.

Almost everyone was in shock of what they saw. Except for Mulch, who was used to this kind of stuff. "This is 5 inches of pure Irish sand. You each have to get through it. The person with the shortest time gets to pick next days order. And the person with the longest time is eliminated. And we have randomly selected today's order and Mulch, your up first!" Mulch was not even shaking or arguing with this stunt. When the whistle blew he chewed everything in less than 10 seconds. "Very good! Bravo Mulch!" shouted Chix. "Well up next, Holly, and get ready Butler and Kelp!".

Holly used her Neutrino 4000 and blew up the entire block of sand. Giving her a time of 25 seconds. Up next is Butler, who used his shoulder to break the block of sand which gave him a 40 second time, and for a bonus, a dislocated joint. Trouble Kelp used his own specialty, the cam-foil laser. Which cut through the sand easily for only 36 seconds.

The weakest links, Fowl and Foaly who are both super geniuses, has never even done this task. "Foaly you're up next!"

That voice made him sweat. Eventually he would have to do it but there's always a freedom to quit. But earning gold could help him do more experiments and could make him famous. The centaur Foaly, winning in Fear Factor.

He rubbed his hooves, used his legs to dig the sand, and took 1 hour and 36 minutes to finish. The others already had their lunch. Artemis was next. He had a plan and then told Chix that "It's not worth it. I could always let Butler win and just give him a raise so I QUIT!"

That was that. Foaly's shiver suddenly turned into a bright smile. One down ,Five left, 3 stunts to go.

Keep reviewing please. I want to make a sequel but only if you review my story. Pleeeeeaaaase!


	2. Lucha Libre!

Sorry about the grammar……

Chapter 2- Lucha Libre!

The following day Chix Verbil the host waits for them in the LEP virual room which can let you see anything in virtual reality. Meanwhile, Artemis Fowl who was first to be eliminated sat in a bench to cheer for Butler. Artemis smiled "Good luck Butler!" "Thanks" Butler replied. "Welcome guys!" Verbil said with a loud voice. "Welcome to the LEPVR! Ready to see your next stunt?"

The crowd suddenly went wild and said "Yes!" with a voice of excited ness, nervousness, and at the same time, happiness.

"Well here is your next stunt". With each and everyone's first look. Butler was first to reply "Juliet?" Butler noticed. "Hey big bro!" Chix suddenly said " Hey everyone, this is well… you know her already. She will help you for your next stunt… and she may also hurt you. Because the rules of this stunt is that you have to wrestle Juliet. The person with the shortest time before you get pinned will be eliminated. However, if you have the longest time, you will receive 25 pound of Fairy Gold to your prize."

"Well Mulch, you had the shortest time yesterday so you can choose who you wanna be first". "Ok Chix, I'll pick Foaly." Foaly freaked out. While going up the mat he became pale and started to shiver. "Ready, GO!" Chix screamed.

24 seconds and 5 clotheslines later, Foaly decided to give up and let Juliet pick up a 1, 2, 3. The bell rang as Foaly quickly ran out of the ring.

"Well, up next is Holly, my partner as a private detective" Short was amused. She didn't even noticed that she was up next. All she wanted to do is concentrate on an almost 6'7" foot Eurasian.

Holly quickly jumped on a turnbuckle but unfortunately, Juliet's agility was to fast for her and slammed her to the mat. She was about to pin her as Holly countered and grabbed Juliet's foot, giving her the 1-2-3. Holly was another step closer to the gold, and advanced to the next stunt.

"Congratulations! You have managed to pin Juliet. This means if another player pins Juliet, then you hill have to face him or her to determine the winner of the 25 lb. gold.

"Up next is…. Kelp!"

After 50 seconds, Kelp tapped out with Juliet's figure 4 leg-lock.

Next is, his brother, Butler

"Take it easy on me Dom. I'm a girl". The bell rang and suddenly, Juliet used her jade chop block to knock Butler off his feet. "Wow, Juliet! You're good. But can you try this!" Butler hit a spear maneuver right through Juliet's stomach, and easily pinned her for a 1-2-3. Which means Butler would face Holly later.

"Ok so I'm next" Mulch sighed.

The bell rang and using his height and speed, Mulch quickly ran out of the ring and hid under the ring. Because of Juliet's height she would not be able to reach the Dwarf. Therefore increasing his time. 1 minute later he was counted out so he got disqualified, but had a time of 4 min and 55 sec which is enough to proceed to the next round.

"I'm sorry Foaly but unfortunately, your time ends here. Thanks for participating!" Foaly nodded, shook his hands with Chix, and left the room. Artemis was pleased of Butler's work for today. But it wasn't finished yet. He still has to face Holly Short.

"Well it's time to wrestle you two". Chix then rang the bell, and started the match.

It was an easy match for Butler. After two short pin falls he then whipped Holly into the turnbuckle and slammed her back hard. Pinning her and winning the 25 pounds of gold.

"Well done, Butler" Artemis said happily. "Well unfortunately Holly, you did not win. But on the contrary, you are one step closer to winning a grand price of 250 pounds of gold! Two stunts left, four players, one winner! Now go home and be prepared for your next stunt tomorrow ok". Everyone replied "OK!" and went home.

That took me half an hour to finish. Make sure you review so I'll update some more!


	3. Guess What? Goblins!

Hey everybody! Don't mind my sister's review. And I'm a Filipino……

Chapter 3- Guess What?

The next day Chix Verbil was standing in front of the Gunner's Guns store filled with thousands of licensed guns for the LEP (one of the sponsors of Fear Factor ).

"Hey everyone!" shouted Chix. "Welcome to the third round of Fear Factor. Are you all ready to see your next stunt?"

"YES!" The four said with a sleepy voice.

"Sorry about waking early. Anyways, here's your next stunt"

The crowd wondered.

"There are the two criminal goblins Scalene and Nyle. Actually, this is a cousin of Scalene. He just doesn't want you to know his name. Now, If you can figure out the task I'll give you free dinner".

"Will you really treat us? I want vole cur…"

The sprite suddenly said "Of course I won't, just to encourage you. You all have to spin the wheel to determine what goblin you'll challenge. Then, you have to catch one and LICK their feet!"

Everyone screamed in disgust.

"The good news is that no one's going home today" the crowd smiled "so you can also quit the task. But if you have the shortest time of doing this stunt, you will win 100 pounds of fairy gold and a three-day private cruise in Jamaica filled with luxury".

The crowd became even happier.

"Now we've randomly selected the first to go and Mulch, sad to say you're first"

"Well, here goes nothin'" sighed Mulch

"On your whistle, ready, set, go!" Chix blew the whistle

Mulch needed a time to think, spun the wheel, and was chosen to compete with Nyle. He hit the goblin with dwarf gas. Everyone else ran even Chix. Mulch then prayed, and licked the goblin's feet.

The whistle then blew and Chix declared to everyone that Mulch received a time of 95 seconds.

"Well done!" said Chix with a hanky in his nose. "Up next is Kelp!"

"Can I use guns?" asked Kelp. "Of course you can. Mulched used gas!"

"Okay" Trouble spun the wheel, also hit Nyle, and took a Neutrino 4000. It took some time for him to arrange the gun. But as soon as he loaded it with bullets, the goblin laid down. Kelp had a hard time licking the goblin's feet; it took him 109 seconds to complete the task.

"Not bad" said Chix "for a private!" "Don't push it Chix!" Kelp replied

"Up next, Butler"

"I won't accept this task. I already won so I don't need it. We already have luxury and this time I have to go. Artemis called me and ordered me to go back. He's in a deal with Alex Bosvark. I'm sure we can earn more money than yours. I'll come back tomorrow."

Butler closed his phone, and left.

"Butler has left the building! Mulch you're still leading! Hey! That rhymes! So Holly you're the last one to go.

Holly spun the wheel, and was chosen to compete with Scalene. Having experience of fighting the goblin it took her 30 seconds to shoot him, and took another 30 seconds to lick his feet.

"Holly! You've just won! Third round's the charm Holly, third round's the charm!"

"So this round is over which means, you're another step closer to winning 250 pound of fairy gold. In addition to that, the show decided to add an extra 100 pounds! So take your lunches and meet me here tomorrow at 1 AM!"

Everyone asked themselves "Tomorrow at 1?"

How'd yall like that? I'll make another chapter. Keep reviewing. I'll even try to write a Sequel with more players, more stunts, more GOLD!


End file.
